The identification of (Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor) EGFR as an oncogene led to the development of anticancer therapeutics called “EGFR inhibitors” that includes gefitinib, erlotinib, afatinib, and icotinib for lung cancer, and cetuximab for colon cancer. EGFR is a transmembrane tyrosine kinase receptor that plays a central role in regulating cell division and death.
There is ample literature available on EGFR inhibitor including the compounds having benzimidazole pharmacophore, for example, an article titled “Discovery of benzimidazole derivatives as novel multi-target EGFR, VEGFR-2 and PDGFR kinase inhibitors” by Li. Y et al. Bioorg Med Chem., 2011; 19(15), 4529-35; wherein, 2-Aryl benzimidazole compounds as multi-target EGFR, VEGFR-2 and PDGFR inhibitors are reported.
Article titled “Synthesis of some new Benzimidazole-Thiazole derivatives as anticancer agents” by Z. Nofal et al. published in Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 2014; 51(6), 1797-1806 reports synthesis of some new Benzimidazole-Thiazole derivatives as Anticancer Agents. The preparation of Benzimidazole-Thiazole Derivatives involves reaction of 4-(1H-benzo[d]imidazol-2-yl)thiazol-2-amine and its 1-methyl derivative (1) with different reagents such as acid anhydrides, malononitrile, chloroacetyl chloride, and aromatic aldehydes. The cytotoxic activity of some newly synthesized derivatives is studied against two different cell lines HepG2 and PC12.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,815,895 disclosed a method for treating ameliorating ocular neovascular disease, age-related macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy of prematurity, corneal graft rejection, neovascular glaucoma, epidemic keratoconjunctivitis, malignant glioma, medulloblastoma, pancreatic cancer, lung carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, prostate cancer, or a solid tumor resulting from rhabdomyosarcoma, retinoblastoma, Ewing sarcoma, neuroblastoma, osteosarcoma, acoustic neuroma, neurofibroma, trachoma or pyogenic granuloma, which comprises administering to a patient an effective amount of a compound of formula (I);
wherein, as valence and stability permit,X is —NH—;Z is a direct bond;Y represents —C(═O);A represents O, S, or NR7;G represents cyclohexane, pyridine, phenyl or phenyl fused with 1,3-dioxolane;Ar represents phenyl, pyridine, 1,3-thiazole or thiophene, optionally substituted by halogen, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl or halogenated lower alkyl;
R1 represents a disubstituted pyridine ring wherein the substitutents are selected from nitro, cyano, lower alkyl, halogenated lower alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenylalkyl, amino, alkylamino, acylamino, amido, hydroxyl, alkoxy, acyloxy, carbonyl, phosphoryl, sulfamoyl, sulfate, sulfonamide, sulfonate, sulfoxido, sulfhydryl, and sulfonyl;
R2 represents from 0-4 substituents on the ring to which it is attached wherein the substitutents are selected from halogen, lower alkyl, halogenated lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, 5, 6 or 7-membered single ring aryl, 5, 6 or 7-membered single ring heteroaryl with 1-4 heteroatoms, 3 to 7-membered heterocyclyl with 1-4 heteroatoms, ester, carboxyl, formyl, thioester, thiocarboxylate, thioformate, ketone, aldehyde, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, acylamino, amido, amidino, cyano, nitro, azido, alkylthio, sulfonyl, sulfoxido, sulfate, sulfonate, sulfamoyl, sulfonamido, phosphoryl, phosphonate, phosphinate, —OH, —SH, —NH2, or any two R2, when occurring more than once in a cyclic or polycyclic structure, can be taken together form a 4- to 8-membered cycloalkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl;
R7, represents H, lower alkyl, or lower alkyl substituted by —CONH2, morpholine, piperidine or piperidine N-substituted by —COO-tert-butyl; and
J is absent.
More specifically, the compound of formula (I) described in the document is as shown below:

Article titled “A general and facile one-pot process of isothiocyanates from amines under aqueous conditions” by N Sun et al. published in Beilstein J Org Chem., 2012, 8, 61-70 reports a general and facile one-pot protocol for the preparation of a broad range of alkyl and aryl isothiocyanates from their corresponding primary amines under aqueous conditions. Article titled “Studies in the chemistry of some new 1,2,4-thiadiazolidine by oxidative cyclisation” by D T Tayade et al. published in International Journal of Chemistry, 2010, 2 (2), pp 40-43 reports a novel series of Hector's bases (1,2,4-thiadiazolidine). The 1-substituted-3-formamidinothiocarbamides (1a-f) and 1,3-bis(N-substituted-thioamido)guanidines (1g-l) are oxidatively cyclized by using aqueous bromine as oxidizing agent in chloroform medium to synthesize new series of Hectors bases, viz; 3-imino-5-substituted imino-1,2,4-thiadiazolidine (2a-f) and 3-substituted thioamidoimino-5-substituted imino-1,2,4-thiadiazolidine (2g-l), respectively.
Article titled “Synthesis and Antimicrobial Activity of 3-Amino-5-aryl/alkylimino-1,2,4-thiadiazolines” by S V Gandhe et al. published in Asian J. Chem., 2008, 20(1), pp 32-36 reports 3-amino-5-aryl/alkyl imino-1,2,4-thiadiazolines (IV) synthesized by the oxidative cyclization of 1-amidino-3-aryl/alkyl thiocarbamides (II) with iodine followed by basification.
Article titled “Synthesis and antifungal activity of 2-chloromethyl-1h benzimidazole derivatives against phytopathogenic fungi in vitro” by J. Agric. Food Chem., 2013, 61, 2789-2795 reports a series of 35 benzimidazole derivatives synthesized from 2-chloromethyl-1H-benzimidazole in good yields. They reports synthesis of 2-Chloromethyl-1H-benzimidazole (1) from o-phenylenediamine and chloroacetic acid in presence of HCl. The effectiveness of most anticancer agents is greatly reduced because of their high toxicity and the nature of the illness. It is believed that the problem of high toxicity of the anticancer agents can be circumvented by chemical modifications of those structures in such a way that they act more specifically on tumor cells without increasing systemic toxicity. The research in this field is therefore mainly directed to the synthesis of anticancer agents which would possess high antineoplastic activity, low systemic toxicity and low mutagenicity on normal cells. Preferably, such anticancer agents would possess an extended shelf life without experiencing polymerization or decomposition problems, and could be handled by anyone having minimal knowledge of this subject. Finally, such anticancer agents would be prepared easily in large quantities. Accordingly, the present invention provides novel anti-cancer compounds of formula (I) and process for preparation of the same.